don't forget about us
by ActAppalled
Summary: B is going to England to see her Lord again, while S and V are stuck working on Breakfast at Fred's. What will D do to get over V? And will N break up with J? Note: ALL of my stories are based on the books I despise the storyline of the shows.
1. so, the rumors are true?

(A/N: Hey, guys! It's the same story, I just fixed it up a bit grammatically. Enjoy!)

**So, the rumors are true?**

"I bet he thinks he's, like, everything right now," seventeen-year-old Blair Waldorf said, putting a hand on her curvy hip and blowing a ring of smoke into the air. Her best friend, Serena van der Woodsen, nodded in agreement and took another drag on her cigarette.

The two girls were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder on the fountain in Central Park, smoking cigarettes and watching their shared ex-boyfriend, Nate Archibald. Nate was leaning against a tree and talking on his Nokia flip phone. Blair shook her head, tucking an out-grown strand of dark hair behind her ear. When would he stop being such a smart ass and come talk to them?

Wait, why did she care?

"We should probably go," Serena said, crushing the butt of her cigarette out on the ground with the heel of her Jimmy Choo sandal. She stood up and wiped the dust off her white-jeans-clad butt. Blair stood up beside her and threw her cigarette butt into the fountain.

"I should call Marcus soon, too," she announced gaily, reaching into her white canvas Valentino shoulder bag, bringing out her pink Blackberry Pearl. She speed dialed Marcus and pressed it to her ear, walking down the road with Serena to get a cab.

"It's going to be hell without you for two weeks!" Serena squealed, flinging her long tanned arms around Blair's neck. She hugged her oldest and newest best friend before waving her hand for a cab. Blair nodded and climbed in. "I'll really miss you," she said. The truth was, Blair _would_ miss Serena, but she'd rather spend two full weeks with a hotter, British version of Nate.

Honestly, who wouldn't!

Serena smiled and tapped the shoulder of the old, wrinkled driver named Charlie. "Ralph Lauren, please!" she giggled and fell back into the seat, smoothing out her black _KISS_ T-shirt.

Blair rolled her blue eyes and looked out the window. She'd lived here all her life, and she knew every single part of Manhattan like the back of her hand. She recognized Albert, the overweight and red-faced hot dog vendor, waving at her as the cab stopped on the red light. She lifted her free hand to wave back, and closed her cell phone with the other hand.

Manhattan will miss you, darling!

Blair rested her smooth dark head on the head rest of the seat. In two months, she and Serena and Nate would all be going to Yale, and they would be the talk of it, too! How grand it was to be sexy, rich and unbelievably glamorous.

The cab pulled up to Ralph Lauren's tall, elegant building. Serena got out, casting Charlie an I-don't-have-any-money-but-we're-free-right smile, pulling Blair out with her. The two girls strutted into Ralph Lauren and people began to whisper immediately.

"Oh my god, they're here! I can't believe they're showing their faces in public after last week," Kati Farkas murmured to her raven-haired friend, Isabel Coates. Isabel nodded blankly and held a white cashmere sweater to her front, looking in the full-length mirror on a change room door. "I hear they're planning to stay in England with that Lord guy, and they're going to date him together, you know, like a three-way couple!" she whispered.

"Eww, that's like, so gross. Blair and her Lord are going to get some gross STD from Serena that way, "Kati giggled and stopped suddenly as Blair and Serena swept past, their long hair flowing behind them. Serena looked behind her shoulder and smiled evilly at Kati and Isabel before skipping toward the elevator with Blair at her side.

"There are those lesbian freaks, looking gayer then ever, "Rain Hoffstetter mused under her breath to Isabel and Kati, applying a third coat of M.A.C. lip gloss on her lips. Kati and Isabel nodded and watched Serena and Blair walk into the elevator and up to floor 3.

Serena got off first and twirled in a circle, looking at the brand new party dresses all around the enormous room. Blair walked in and looked at Serena, laughing slightly. "Come on, I want to get the sexiest dress for when I meet Marcus' parents!" Blair snapped in her bitchiest but nicest tone. Serena giggled and nodded. "I know, I just _love_ this floor!" she cooed.

Blair rolled her eyes again and walked up to a rack of white and pink striped dresses, cringing at the hideous pattern. She moved over and looked up at the long, V-neck halter dresses that would've looked great on Pam Anderson or Carmen Electra, but horrible on her. Blair sighed and turned around, her eyes wide.

"That!" she exclaimed, running towards a rack of beautiful beige suit sets. She lifted one out in her size and went into the dressing room to try it on. A few minutes later, she came out. The beige jacket complimented her shoulders and the skirt fell neatly to her knees. The black undershirt that came with it had a straight collar. Blair smiled at her reflection and twirled. Ever since graduation, she had loved the idea of jacket-and-skirt suits. She stood in front of the mirror and put her hands on her hips, which were pinched in from the beige bow belt around her waist.

"Gosh, you look like Princess Di or something! "Serena breathed, walking over and putting a comforting arm around her friend. Blair nodded. Her dark hair fell in layers to her shoulders, down her shoulder blades and to her throat. She batted her dark mascara-coated eyelashes and went back in to change.

After Blair paid for the suit, with some help from the new black satin Christian Louboutin pumps she'd bought, the two girls went to Blair's hotel suite in the Plaza to pack her things for the trip to England.

"It's going to be so boring down here! Nate doesn't talk to us anymore and all I have is Vanessa! Of course, there's the movie crew, but they aren't as close as you and me!" Serena sighed, rolling onto her back where she laid on Blair's queen-sized bed.

"I know, I'll promise to call you whenever I can, "Blair said, pulling out her favorite camisole-and-thong set she bought two weeks ago.

Hmm, looks like someone wants more then meeting the parents, doesn't it?

"Well, I should be going, "Serena said and rolled off the bed, her pale blond hair twirling behind her. Blair walked over and hugged her friend. "I'll miss you, "she breathed in her ear.

"Me too, "Blair said and kissed Serena's cheek before the blond walked out. Blair looked at the clock and smiled. When she got to England, she would meet the parents, unpack her things and finally do it with her Lord.

Great idea, baby!


	2. n and j call it quits?

  
(A/N: Another fix up here. Enjoy!)

**N and J call it quits?**

Vanessa Abrams shoved her pink-glossed toenails into the small strappy black sandals she had been given to by Blair for her birthday. She ran a hand through her short, pixie cut black hair and stared into the full length mirror on the back of her bedroom door. She looked so much different then she had 3 months ago. She had hair! And it was decent. Her big brown eyes were covered with grey dust make up and she had eyeliner on. She was wearing something she would have never worn before; a dusty white and grey halter top with a short blue plaid skirt that went to just above her knees. All in all, she looked like the complete opposite of Vanessa.

Yanking off her white pearl earrings, which was another gift from Blair, she put them in a small black jewelry box and put on her long black coat. It was a little nippy outside, which made sense for the fall weather. She then grabbed a small Louis Vuitton hand bag and her keys, walking out of her apartment in Brooklyn and locking the door.

She turned and froze. Standing in front of her was a tall, scrawny boy with messy brown hair and sad-looking brown eyes. He was shaking as he lit a Camel cigarette in his mouth. He smiled shyly at her.

"Dan? What are you doing here?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Dan merely shrugged and took her hand, pulling her closer to him. She stayed in the same position and shook her head. "I have to go to see Ruby," she said, mentioning her 22-year-old sister. Dan let go of her and nodded.

"You need a ride?" he asked. Ever since his Dad had taught him how to drive, he'd wanted to give rides to anyone that needed one. Last week, he almost picked up a prostitute by accident, and would've if Jenny hadn't told him why she was pressing against the window.

"Yeah, sure," she said and stepped past him to the stairs. He watched her hips move as she walked and sighed. Since she grew out her hair, she had been really bitchy to everyone. Was it a chance she was turning into Blair?

Uh... Duh?

"Hurry up, I need to be there soon," she snapped and walked out the door. Dan slowly followed, his hands in his pockets as he stepped off the last stair step and into the lobby. Pushing open the thick black door, he grunted as it his shoulder behind him.

Sitting in front of the building was a black Volkswagen, with tinted windows. Dan opened the passenger door for Vanessa, who slid into her seat. He walked around the car and slid in beside her, turning the key in the ignition and pressing down on the gas pedal.

"So, how is your poems coming along?" she asked, checking her eye make-up in the mirror. Dan made a noise that sounded like a sniffle and quickly shook his head.

"Good, good good good," he said brightly. Vanessa made a face, closed her compact and tossed it back into her handbag. "Um, you okay? "she asked shakily.

"Uh... yeah, I'm, yeah, I'm okay, "he said, stopping at a red light. He crossed his arms and waited for it to turn green. Vanessa looked out the window.

Awkward? Yup.

"Okay, I'll get out here, "she said as she opened the door. Dan frowned and watched her.

"It's 3 blocks, "she said at his expression. Dan shrugged, waved bye and pushed down on the pedal as the light turned green. Vanessa watched and glared, held up the middle finger to him.

"Fuck you, too, "she yelled at him, and briskly walked down the street to Ruby's recording studio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blair, darling, Lord Marcus is here, "Eleanor Waldorf cooed outside of Blair's bedroom door. Blair jumped off her bed, wearing only her new black and pink lace bra-and-thong set.

"Um, just a minute!" she said. She started tugging on her black jeans when her bedroom door opened and there stood Lord Marcus, dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt, looking incredibly sexy.

Um, duh? All British lords are born that way, sweetie!

"Bee! I am so happy to see you, "he said, smiling that sexy smile. Blair smiled and put her hands on her hips. "I'm half naked here!" she giggled. Lord Marcus walked over and closed the door, draping his sexy tanned arms around her waist. "Is that a bad thing, Bee?" he murmured.

Blair wanted to rip all those adorable and expensive clothes off him and throw him on the bed, but she resisted. They'd been going out for 2 months, but she wanted to wait until they got to England. It would be much sexier there, with candles and champagne, instead of Aaron's old smoke and tofu smelling room.

Totally.

Blair smiled and kissed his lips hungrily, then stood back to put on her white button down, tying a knot to show off her sexy stomach. "How about when we get to England, we go to our bedroom and put on some candles, music, and dim the lights a bit, if you know what I'm saying?" she said, kissing his lips gently. Marcus smiled and kissed her lips harder then she had kissed his. "Sounds smashing, darling, "he said, using smashing in the way only a sexy British hunk can.

Blair closed her 3rd, and last, suitcase, making her way down stairs with her Lord behind her, carrying two. Eleanor was standing in the kitchen, wearing the black slip dress Blair had got her for the baby shower gift, and was holding little baby Yale in her arms, who was wearing a blue and gold bow, a gift from Lord Marcus, and a long navy blue baby dress. Blair kissed the baby's delicate hand and smiled at her. "I'll miss you, my sweet, "she said and hugged her mother before walking outside of the apartment building to see a long pull-up limo standing at the front.

"Traveling in style, "she said happily, smiling at her Lord. Lord Marcus took her hand, putting the suitcases in the trunk, and slipped her into the back, sitting beside her.

"Airport, Simoné," Marcus said, stroking Blair's long brown hair as she leaned against his shoulder. He was so sexy, she couldn't believe how much she scored!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate hung up his cell phone, staring at the screen name sadly. He had done it. He ended it with Jenny. Sure, she was cute. But he had cheated on Serena, the one girl he loved the most out of the entire world, so he had to end it. Nate sighed and leaned against a tree. It was too late to ask Serena back, because she was dating Blair's step brother, Aaron, again. And Blair was with that British guy, who strangely looked exactly like him. He had no one to turn to now, even though he was the most wanted teenager in the entire city.

Nate watched a long black limousine go by. The window rolled down, and he froze as he saw the head of a dark haired goddess poke out of it. He straightened up at the sight. Blair, in a limo? She looked even better then she had a few weeks ago. Her hair was longer and silkier, if possible, then it was before. And her chin structure was more poised. He gripped a small branch on the tree. He needed her. As many times as they had broken up, and as many times he had fucked up, he needed her. Cheating on Serena had changed him, because now he knew what love meant. And Blair really was his love.

He watched the light go red, and he quickly ran towards the limo. Maybe she would take him back. Maybe she wouldn't, but he knew what he needed. It was her, no matter what, it was her. He smiled when Blair saw him coming, but she made a sad face and moved away as the light turned green.

"Blair! Where are you going!" he yelled desperately at the limo pulling away. He heard Blair say something about an airport or something like that, and he frowned. A taxi pulled by, and he waved it, jumping in and grabbing the front seat.

"Follow that limo, please!" he hurriedly said, and the taxi driver pulled after it. Nate sat back in his seat, watching the long black limousine in front of them. He squinted, trying to look past the tinted windows, but it was impossible. The limo made a sharp turn onto a rode, which the driver followed, and caused Nate to fall sideways in his seat.

Oops, careful honey!

Nate sat up straight and saw the airport in front of them. The limo was at the front, and the driver was turned, pointing to the screen that said how much he owed him.

"Here, "Nate said, tossing the money onto the front seat and dashed out, running up to Blair and...

He paused. That Lord was with her. And they were at the airport together. Were they...eloping? He quickly shook the thought out of his head and grabbed the slender shoulder of Blair, who turned to face him.

"Nate? What the fuck are you doing!" she snapped. Nate shook his head slowly, biting his lip and pulling her to the side. "I don't know, but listen, I need to talk to you. I need you, Blair. I need you so badly. No matter how many times I fucked up, you always took me back. And I'm done. I'm done being stupid. Please, please take me back. I want our life to be perfect together. "He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he spoke, and Lord Marcus came over to see what was wrong. Blair frowned and looked at her hands.

"I…I…"


	3. lady b and lord m do england

(A/N: Update! Almost four years since my last actual update, but here you go! Enjoy.)

**Lady B and Lord M Do England**

Serena had been sitting at home for three hours straight now, showing how truly bored she was without Blair or Nate to entertain her. Aaron had three job interviews in a row, so he wouldn't be home for another two hours. When you're a beautiful, supermodel-like seventeen-year-old, the world was in your hands. For Serena, she never thought about New York as the world. She'd much rather be living on a farm in the middle of nowhere with her older brother, Erik, but she'd never admitted that to anyone; not even Blair.

No shit… Blair would freak out.

Therefore, with little to do, Serena was settled as she was now; sitting up in her plush canopy bed in a little white tank and purple plaid short-shorts, her white MacBook rested on her bare thighs and a can of Diet Coke and a bag of half-eaten Oreo's beside her. Her hair was messily piled into a bun at the top of her head and the remainder of her hair was held in with an enormous pink stretchy cloth headband. Her recently purchased cocker spaniel puppy, Cleo, was curled in a ball on the bed by her feet. Her slender fingers grazed the touch mouse of the laptop as she scanned her personal websites; Facebook, Myspace, Twitter.

"This is bullshit," she muttered to herself after a while. Shutting the MacBook and tossing it on her bed gently, Serena lifted herself off the bed and glanced out the window. The street below her house was lined with city-goers enjoying the surprisingly warm April weather, including a young girl running up the street with her dad trailing after her, her blonde hair streaming behind her in pigtails. Serena couldn't help but smile – the girl reminded her of when she was younger.

"I'm going out," she finally decided, turning and digging through her closet. She finally chose a pair of white skinny jeans, brown leather David Dixon gladiator sandals, and a blue L.A.M.B. celestial top. She yanked both elastics out of her hair so the pale blonde tresses scattered over her shoulders and chest, and grabbed the nearest purse she could find; a leopard-print Dolce & Gabbana tote. She made sure Cleo's food and water bowls were full and slipped out the front door.

The blazing hot sun promised a hot summer ahead and Serena was mildly sweaty as she skipped down the street to catch a cab. Just as she was about to climb into it, a very familiar voice began calling her name.

"Serena!"  
Serena looked over to where the voice was coming from and an enormous smile met her lips as she saw Aaron Rose, her boyfriend (and Blair's stepbrother), standing against a bus stop across the street, smiling broadly. He looked unbelievably casual yet sexy in dark blue jeans, a grey Calvin Klein dress shirt – a gift from Serena – untucked and rolled up at the elbows. His dreadlocks skimmed his shoulders as he started to dart across the street.

"You're off early!" Serena squealed, jumping into his arms.

Aaron laughed and caught her easily, spinning her in a circle. "Yeah, the interviews were way shorter than I thought," he said, putting her down and giving her a big kiss.

Serena beamed happily. She and Aaron had dated before, but grew into a bigger relationship three weeks previously when the two had run into each other at Starbucks. She'd forgotten how sweet Aaron was, and the way he always smelt like organic soap and weed.

"I'm so happy to see you." Serena reached into Aaron's back pocket and took out the tin he kept his healthy cigarettes in. She didn't enjoy the taste that much, but she'd left her own Camel's at home, and the smell reminded her of Aaron. "You have no idea how bored I was without you or Blair."

Aaron grinned sheepishly and lit Serena's cigarette along with one for himself. "Well, how about I take you to that sushi bar you're nuts about? I'll tell you all about my interviews," he suggested, sliding his arm around her tiny waist.

"You're the best boyfriend ever, you know that?" she said, exhaling smoke.

"And you're the best girlfriend ever, you know that?" he mimicked.

And she did know that.

"Welcome to England, Bee."

The minute Blair stepped off Lord Marcus' private plane, she was thrilled and devastated. Thrilled to be in England, but extremely upset how chilly it was. Compared to New York, England was an icicle. She immediately lunged into her red twins Fendi tote and grabbed the creamy beige cardigan that was sitting on top. She'd changed on the plane into a little black dress very similar to Audrey Hepburn's in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, and was immediately regretting her decision.

"I did warn you about the weather, darling," Marcus cooed, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist as the flight attendants carried their luggage to the awaiting limousine.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it'd be _this_ cold in _April_!" she said with a pout. However, her prospective of England immediately changed as they drove through the streets of London, admiring Big Ben and the tall brick homes.

Finally, the driver pulled into a long, curving road through two tall iron gates. A handful of Dobermans were lazily sleeping by the opening of an extravagant doghouse by the front entrance and the hedges were trimmed to represent chess pieces along the way. The last pieces, of course, were the king and queen on either side of the circular driveway of Lord Marcus' estate.

And what an estate!

Blair was immediately awed by his home. It was enormous and built into four rectangular sections, all attached, with two castle-like towers between two sections. The front door was an enormous oak double door, leading up with a cluster of stairs and two pillars on either side of it. Victorian-looking and hidden behind a vast forest, his home was exactly what someone would picture a Lord's home to be.

"Thank you, Maxwell," Marcus said as the driver opened the door for them. Blair slid out of the limousine behind Marcus, still in awe with her surroundings. She had dressed exceptionally well for meeting his parents; a classy black dress with a black patent belt synching her waist, a pair of black Dior peep toe pumps, the white pearl earrings and necklace Marcus had given her, and clutching a Versace laminated clutch. Her hair was smooth and straight, her make-up simple but elegant. She was the pristine image for his parents.

Who just happened to be waiting by the front door!

Lady Beaton was the most elegant woman Blair had ever met, and very well kept. Her hair was creamy white, curled delicately away from her face and fastened with a ruby-studded clip at the back. Her make-up was soft and her face had little lines for someone of sixty-two. She was wearing a stunning white Oscar de la Renta skirt suit with black piping and a matching ruby broach was pinned to her left breast. Her shoes were clad in black Marc by Marc Jacob's pumps, making her stand at five-foot-eight.

Lord Beaton was an extremely attractive man for sixty-four. He had thick wavy salt and pepper hair and piercing blue eyes behind navy Versace glasses, a thick moustache over his bright white teeth, and wore a black Armani suit with a black dress shirt and tie. Marcus was the spitting image of both his parents put together.

"Blair Waldorf. It is a pleasure to meet you finally, dear," Lady Beaton said, beaming as she gave Blair a warm hug. "Marcus has spoken of you greatly of you, and I can see why."

"Oh, please, Mrs. Beaton. It's an honor to meet you," Blair said timidly.

"Please, Blair, call me Amelia. And this is my husband, Wilson," Lady Beaton said.

Wilson smiled and bent down to kiss Blair on the cheek. "You are an absolutely beautiful young women," he gushed.

Blair's cheeks were burning red with all the compliments by the time Marcus came to circle his arm around Blair's waist. "Mother, father, shall Blair and I go unpack?" he said.

Relieved, Blair smiled politely at Marcus' parents before following him up the spiraling staircase. In her mind, she was thinking back to the airport, where Nate had came begging for her to take him back. At the time, a wave of emotions had run through her and she would've taken him back right there and then if Marcus hadn't have come up beside her. She knew she loved Marcus, and Nate had already had his chance – many times. She was glad to move on from his childish antics.

Or was she?

Dan had just walked in the front door, tossing his car keys into the little blue ceramic bowl Jenny had given him as a birthday gift last year, when the phone rang. He made a quick dash for the cordless by the couch, nearly tripping over the side table, and answered it just in time.

"Hello?" he asked gruffly.

"Dan, it's Jenny." Speak of the devil. "Listen, Vanessa's birthday is this weekend and I had some awesome ideas for a surprise party. I thought you'd be interested."

Dan groaned inwardly and collapsed onto the worn-in brown leather couch. Last month, Dan had finally moved out of the dirty apartment he had been living in with his dad and sister to buy a decently sized apartment of his own. It was a little bigger than his dad's place with all brick walls and a huge bay window looking over the city. The floors were mahogany hardwood, and the apartment itself was fairly furnished; a used brown leather couch with matching arm chair, a big Indian coffee table, a 35" flat screen TV (a gift from his dad), and a hanging reading lamp made up the living room. Overall, he was pleased with the apartment – it was simple but classic.

"I'm not so sure she'd be into that, Jenny," Dan objected, reaching for his cigarettes.

"Are you kidding? She'll be _so_ excited! I was thinking we could have it at your place, since it's such a classic environment, and invite as many people as we can. Including Serena and Blair, since they're her friends and all," Jenny said quickly, her little voice excited and antsy.

Dan frowned as he stuck a cigarette between his lips and lit it with a shaky hand. "I'll think about it," he grumbled while inhaling.

"Awesome. Also, dad's inviting you over for dinner tomorrow night. He was going to do his classic spaghetti and meatballs. You don't have plans, right?" Jenny said.

Dan glanced at the tacky artwork-inspired calendar hanging on his wall, a gift from Jenny herself. Tomorrow had a small red imprint on it. Taking a closer look, he saw that he was working from eight to six.

"What time?"

"Six thirty." Jenny made a noise that sounded like a cough followed by a sniff.

"Are you sick or something?" Dan questioned.

Jenny hurriedly finished the conversation. "Oh, no, I just uh… it's nothing. See you tomorrow then!" She hung up.

Dan stared down at his phone, confused, before shrugging and hanging it back on its base. Flicking through his TV, he decided that nothing good was on and went to the kitchen to find food. Looking through his fridge, he saw there wasn't much; a piece of birthday cake from his dad's birthday last week, a box of leftover pizza, a pot of cold coffee, some carrot sticks, a block of mould covered cheese and a few bagels. His pantry wasn't much better, so he stuck with ordering Chinese food.

After discovering the food would take forty minutes, Dan thought about this afternoon after picking Vanessa up. Since she'd been spending time with Blair, she'd begun to become the preppy girls he absolutely despised. Furthermore, he was still crazy in love with her, but wanted to be sure that she hadn't completely changed. So, he did something drastic; he called her.

Always the lover boy.

"Hello?" a half-awake Vanessa grumbled into the receiver.

"Hey, uh, sorry if I'm waking you or something… it's Dan," he said clumsily.

"S'fine… I was just having a nap at Ruby's. What's wrong?"

Well, at least she sounded less bitchy than she had this afternoon. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a bit. I ordered Chinese food, and thought maybe we could eat it and watch documentaries together like we used to," he said sadly.

Vanessa sat up in her bed, which made a creaking noise in Dan's ear. He imagined when she would wake up in his bed before, the feeling of her head stubble under his fingers and the way her lips were always puckered slightly from a good night's rest. Her lips were so soft, and her skin so smooth.

"Dan, did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Dan had completely gone into another dimension from daydreaming, ignoring Vanessa's question.

"I asked if you could pick me up. Ruby's gone out for the night."

"Oh. Well, yeah, of course."

"See you in ten then," Vanessa said before hanging up.

Dan was thankful that Ruby had moved from Brooklyn to Manhattan as he drove to Ruby's new apartment about fifteen blocks away. Traffic was slow, but overall not bad, and it was almost dark by the time Dan parked in front of the apartments. Vanessa was waiting on the doorstep outside, looking much more like herself, for the most part. She wore black cotton skinny pants and a black and white striped tank top that had thick straps covering her pale shoulders. Her only make-up was a thin coat of mascara, and her shoes were comfortable camouflage flats. She grinned up at Dan from beneath her choppy black hair.

"Wow," Dan breathed as she slid in beside him.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing." Dan gripped the steering wheel with both hands and slowly pulled back into traffic. "I just need to go pick up the food," he said calmly.

"That's not a problem." As Dan turned to look at Vanessa, their eyes locked and his heart stopped.

Oh yeah, he was in love.


End file.
